


call me baby

by jiggiebitty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, changbin is whipped, established relationships - Freeform, felix is suddenly shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggiebitty/pseuds/jiggiebitty
Summary: felix gets all shy when changbin calls him ‘baby’ for the first time.





	call me baby

friday came by quicker and everybody was happily chatting along with their friends after meeting each other up in the hallways, discussing weekend plans. 

felix sat against his locker with a book on his lap and a water bottle in his hand. 

though he looked up from his book when he saw familiar legs infront of him and quickly broke into a gummy smile after seeing his boyfriend, seo changbin. 

“hey changbinnie!” felix says, his smile never left his face as he watched the elder sat beside him and gave the younger a quick peck on the cheek. 

changbin returned the smile, “hey, _baby_.” 

for some reason, felix reddened after hearing the pet name he was called by the elder. chewing on his bottom lip, felix looks down at the book—re-reading the same sentence.

changbin noticed felix’s reaction and chuckles. “baby, what’s wrong?” he asked in a teasing tone and couldn’t help but laugh when he heard the younger whined. 

“y-you..called me baby.” felix responded, his voices quiet down from each word he spoke, “you never did..” 

“well there’s always a first in everything.” changbin sings, wrapping an arm around felix’s waist, pulling the younger closer to him.

”—i could stop calling you that if you’re uncomfortable.” changbin added, looking straight at his boyfriend. 

felix shook his head with a small, shy smile, “no..it’s okay.. you can call me baby.” 

then the two stared at each other before connecting their lips together. some stared and others cooed at the couples. 

they separated and broke into smiles, “i love you.” says changbin. 

“i love you too.” felix mumbles, leaning his head against changbin’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> soft changlix for the people uwu


End file.
